Threats
by Sinictra
Summary: After Countdown, feelings are bottled up, and this is how things should have gone. Beckett and Castle are facing threats, and don't know how to deal with everything. Angst, and future humor and romance. Rated T just in case. Please, R


Sometimes you just have to walk away.

Beckett was shivering, covered with a thin warm blanket and staring at Josh who was standing in front of him.

- Why hasn't Castle woken up yet?

- He… he just reacted worse than you to the low temperature. His system is taking longer to warm up. Just that. Give the serum time to reach his limbs, and he'll be ok.

- But he is hefty, stronger than I am and… *sigh*, it's just… he thought he was responsible for bringing us here.

- He was.

- What? He shouldn't be with me, I took the risks with the uniform, but he is just to engrossed in this life and he shouldn't be.

- Ok, babe, I'm going to check on him if you are more comfortable by me doing so.

- Please…

While Josh walked towards the ambulance, Ryan and Esposito came to Beckett. They looked hesitant, and she thought it was for her calamity state.

- C'mon guys, I'm ok. And Castle will be – added responding to the concern look of their faces and her own worry.

- We'll know but… it's just he is crazy, he could have died, and still he did it.

- We both could have died. He has just a worse response to the hypothermia.

- Beckett. Not this time. You can deny this.

- Deny what?

- The way we found you. You were unconscious wrapped in his arms, and…

- WE WERE FREEZING! DON'T START WITH THAT AGAIN!

- And he was in his bare shirt, -Esposito continued, ignoring her anger- having covered you with his coat and jacket. No doubt why he hadn't woken up yet. He was trying to keep you warm. Risking his own safety to.

Beckett was speechless, Josh hadn't told her that. The aforementioned doctor was returning to her side, with a small smile disappearing as he become closer and saw her expression. Getting the clue, the two detectives left.

- So, bad response? That was all. Wasn't it?

- Babe… he is gonna be ok. And you had already a tough night. You didn't need to know that he tried to be a hero…

- He is my friend, my partner, and he probably saved my life in there.

- What he did was the right thing. Coming here was his idea… Listen, I was jealous. Probably he has lived more important passages of your life that I had. He knows you. And now he was being your hero too.

- But you don't have the right to hide that piece of information. Did you really think that no one would tell me?

And with that last retort she walked away just to meet Martha and Alexis who had arrived a few seconds before and where being filled in by Detective Esposito.

- Kate, dear. Are you ok?

- Detective! How are you? How's dad?

The embrace of the two women of Castle life make her shiver as a sense of guiltiness overwhelmed her. They didn't know what happened. If Castle was still unconscious was her fault.

- I'm ok. And your father hadn't woken up yet but he'll be ok soon.

- May I see him?

- Sure, I'll escort you- Esposito offered.

- Are you sure you are ok? -_Martha Rodgers asked once they were alone._- Esposito told me what happened.- She had quite an insight, and wasn't fooled even if Beckett was a trained police.

- Yeah, I'm just a bit shocked. And worried, but I'm sure he'll make it.

- I know he will. May I tell you something?

- Please.

- When Alexis was a little child, Richard used to play with her all day. One of their favourite games was super heroes. Alexis feigned to be a distressed Lois Lane and Richard will appear with glasses and a pen and saved her being Clark Kent. Alexis complained that he hadn't put on the Superman attire, so he can't be able to save her properly. Then Richard will lay her down and tell her this little story:

_"I'm a real hero, sweetie. I love you so much that I had all the strength in the world, and if ever you are in danger or Gran is, I'll be there in a second and save you both. Love can do that to people. We can be super heroes if we love enough. So I don't need to be Superman to save you from Godzilla, I was being MegaDad, or maybe SuperCastle…"_

Do you understand? I know he will make it through. He was invested with his superpowers tonight.

While this conversation was taking place, a cold cold hand rose tentatively and landed on a red head that was bent over his chest. Alexis jerked up to the touch.

- DAD! Dad you nearly killed us! Promise me that you will never do this again!

- Where's Beckett? And the b… Where is Beckett?

- She is ok. She is with Gran, I'll bring her. – Alexis stood up, and then went back to hug and kiss her father again.

- Gran! Detective! He's up!

Both women hurried up to the ambulance, Kate Beckett was nervous and Martha wore a knowing smile and a relieved expression on her face.

- Hey.

- Hey.

- I like how that blanket fits you.

- Castle!

- Jeez! One may think that being on a stretcher on an ambulance will grant some indulgence… besides, I've never been so cold headed in my life.

- Erm. Martha, Alexis, may you let us a moment? Please.

- Sure- they answered at unison. As they walked a few meters away from the ambulance, Alexis asked – Gran, do you think they finally…?

- Who knows dear, who knows. They are so stubborn and so self conscious…

Back in the ambulance…

- So…? – Castle looked at Beckett, unsure of what did she felt about what had happened. He didn't know if Beckett had heard him when she was drifting away. He begged her to stay with him. He told her he needed her. He told her he loved her…

- So… - a pause and a whirl of thoughts were flying in her head, she looked in those blue eyes, she had a vivid memory of being those eyes the last thing she thought she was going to see, and thinking back, it had felt right. – So Agent Fallon is now following the other taxi driver and we should take some rest and be back on the front line tomorrow.

- So Josh is back to town. – Castle was worried about the bomb, he needed his family out of danger, but still, the thought of Beckett and Dr. Motorcycle-Boy was pinching him. He had finally spoken it out loud and now he felt devastated. He wanted her in his arms, a hot shower and a moment cuddled together, feeling her warmth by his side.

- Yes.

- So, what does mean to you?

- Means that we had a chance. – She won't tell him about their discussion. She needed to focus, she needed him to be on the safe side of the line, and it was hard enough as it was. - Let's talk to Fallon. He wants the whole story and the he will let us go home.

After a few explanations carefully handed, Castle went home with his family and Beckett walked to her car.

- I'm driving you home.- Beckett turned around and saw Josh with an apology written all over his face.- Please, let me.

- Ok. Let's go.

He smiled and hugged her tightly. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in her hair.

She had her eyes wide open. She squeezed him but tears went down her cheeks.

- It's ok babe. Everything it's gonna be ok. I'm here.

Certainly he was there now, but Katherine Beckett knew that sooner or later he will go. And by then, she will be more attached and she will suffer. But right then, in that very moment she knew she wished other arms around her, other voice telling her that everything will be ok, and someone embracing her and lulling her into sleep with some story about heroes…


End file.
